cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Interstellaris
Interstellaris (インターステラリス Intāsuterarisu) is a fan-made clan from the Star Gate nation. Interstellaris focuses on changing the shape of the battlefield by manipulating circles, including creating, removing, and stealing circles and changing rear-guard circles to vanguard circles. Background What is Interstellaris? The Interstellaris Federation, or simply Interstellaris, is an ancient spacefaring civilization spanning countless solar systems throughout the galaxy Cray is located in. Its citizens are wildly diverse, with several sapient species among them ranging from humans to aliens to gods. Interstellaris has been around for eons, and the civilization is capable of creating stars and planets, as well as expanding the universe. They have left ruins and abandoned technology all over the galaxy, but unlike similar civilizations, Interstellaris is still very much active; it has refused to stagnate and fade into obscurity, instead constantly changing and evolving in an ever-shifting universal society. They consider themselves the stewards of the galaxy, and are largely dedicated to protecting the species and planets within it. Interstellaris was around when the progenitors of Gear Chronicle created Demiurge on a planet in a faraway galaxy, and assisted in its defeat. As Gear Chronicle has mastery over time, Interstellaris similarly has mastery over space. Due to its massive size, Interstellaris has a loose central leadership. Its territories are divided into several solar system-spanning states, with its territories primarily overseen by that state's government. Interstellaris explorers discovered both Cray and [[Cray i|Cray i'']] in one of these states, the Siltha Republic, thousands of years ago, their technology allowing them to visit alternate timelines of the same planet. While the demiurge of Cray prevented them from visiting the canon Cray, they were able to colonize Cray ''i, seeking to observe its inhabitants. They brought the Nova Grapple fighting competition with them, drawing tourists and fans from all over Cray i''. While the Interstellaris outpost on Cray ''i is mostly treated by the governments of the nations of Cray as part of Cray society, there is some tension between the two, as Interstellaris refuses to interfere in political affairs between the other nations or give the other nations their advanced technology, even when it would save or improve people's lives. When Deep Thought unleashed their flood on Cray, Interstellaris sent a peacekeeping force to investigate. They did not play a large role, but assisted Ayanami, Blue Steel, and Warring Tide (who were united as the Three-Flags Navy) in defeating Deep Thought, and were partially responsible for reversing the effects of the flood. After the war with Deep Thought, another faction of Interstellarians, the expansionist Korgarrans, appeared on Cray. During their time as mercenaries, the Suppressors terrorized several planets within the territory of the Korgarran Confederacy, which was adjacent to the Siltha Republic. The Korgarrans pursued the Suppressors to Cray, and used the Suppressors' presence on Cray as pretext to invade Cray, putting them in conflict with the Silthans. Playstyle Interstellaris specializes in manipulating circles on the field. Interstellaris expands their side of the field and swarms the opponent with multiple attacks, while simultaneously denying the opponent the use of their own side of the field. Interstellaris is capable of permanently adding rear-guard circles to the field, much like the gift. By adding rear-guard and even vanguard circles, Interstellaris can flood the field with massive numbers of units, gain bonuses from effects that count the number of circles you have, or summon enormous juggernauts known as absolute units to crush the enemy. This is facilitated by Holograms, vanilla token units that allow Interstellaris to fill their field without committing cards. Since circles can be added to the left, right, or bottom of the player's pre-existing circles, Interstellaris can choose whether to aim for stronger attacks or for multiple attacks, either boosting their units with multiple units or going wide to multi-attack. Interstellaris is also capable of (temporarily) removing and stealing the opponent's rear-guard circles, preventing the use of those circles much like and using the units on those circles against the opponent. Interstellaris can also call their own units over the opponent's units while stealing circles, acting as a retire. Rules on circles The "front row" is each fighter's row that contains their initial vanguard circle. Every other row is a "back row". Only units in the front row can attack and be attacked, and only units in a back row can boost. If you steal one of your opponent's circles in the front row, any units on that circle is considered to be in your front row. The same goes for you stealing one of your opponent's circles in the back row. A vanguard can boost, provided that it has "Boost" and it is in a back row. Whenever you gain an additional circle by an effect, place it to the left, to the right, or behind one of your (VC) or (RC). You can't place a circle to the left of another circle if that circle already has an adjacent circle to its left, or if there is a circle that doesn't exist that would return to existence there (same with right and behind). You can place a circle next to another circle that is created at the same time as it, even though it didn't previously exist. XRVRX XRRRX XXX All spaces labeled X are valid areas to place a newly generated circle. RV1 RRR You cannot place a circle to the left of circle 1, as there is already an adjacent circle to the left of it (the vanguard circle). RVR12 RRR Suppose you gain two circles at the same time. You can place circle 2 to the right of circle 1, even though circle 2 isn't adjacent to any previously existing circle. If you steal a circle with an opponent's unit on it, you become the master of that unit and remain so for as long as you have possession of that circle. You can attack or boost with that unit, although it's probably rested from your opponent's previous battle phase. You can also move the rear-guards in those circles to your other circles in the same column, and if you move a unit to a circle under your permanent control, it effectively permanently becomes your unit. If you call one of your own units to a stolen circle, and the circle-stealing effect wears off, your opponent will become the master of any of the units on those circles (although Interstellaris has helpful effects that let you get rid of any units on these circles before that happens). 2RR 1VR You have stolen the circles labeled 1 and 2. You can attack with the unit on 1, and boost with the unit on 2. 3VR 4RR The unit on 1 can be boosted by units on 3 or 4, and the unit on 2 can be boosted by units on 3 or 4. You may exchange the positions of rear-guards on 1, 2, 3, and 4. If you create a circle to the left or right of one of your back row circles, the unit on that circle can't attack, since it's not in the front row. It also can't boost unless there's a unit on a front row circle in front of it (like an Accel circle). RVR 1RRR The unit on 1 can't attack or boost. 2RVR 1RRR The unit on 1 can boost units on 2. When a unit attacks, it can be boosted by any number of rear-guards in the back row of the same column as it with "Boost". In this way, a unit can be boosted by two or more units. If you steal one of your opponent's circles in the back row, then any unit you put there can boost your attacking unit. 1VR 2RR 3 The unit on 1 can be boosted by the units on 2 and 3. 4RR RVR 1VR 2RR 3 The unit on 1 can be boosted by the units on 2, 3, and 4. RVR 1RR 2 The unit on 1 has an ability that lets it attack from the back row. It can be boosted by the unit on 2. RVR 2RR 1 The unit on 1 has an ability that lets it attack from the back row. It can be boosted by the unit on 2, even though the unit on 2 is "in front" of the unit on 1. If you steal one of your opponent's circles, you can create a circle to the side of it or behind it. To put a circle behind an opponent's circle, place it one space farther away from you. That circle remains yours even if the circle adjacent to it returns to your opponent's possession. 2 1RR RVR Circle 1 is a stolen circle. If you place a circle "behind it", put it on the position labeled 2. Races and Sub-clans Races *Abyss Dragon *Alien *Ancient *Battleroid *Cosmo Dragon *Cyber Dragon *Cyber Fairy *Dwarf *Hologram *Human *Space Dragon *Workeroid Sub-clans and archetypes *Algol *Arcturus List of Interstellaris cards While Interstellaris was originally based off of Precursor, Interstellaris has a much different focus. Precursor's cards could barely be said to be part of Interstellaris at all. Grade 0 Force Field Generator Workeroid Trigger unit (Draw)/Sentinel (Perfect Guard) Romanoff Blitzer Hologram Worker Hologram Token unit Romanoff Blitzer Grade 1 Hologram Soldier Hologram Token unit Romanoff Blitzer Grade 2 Hologram Knight Hologram Token unit Romanoff Blitzer Grade 3 Hologram Destroyer Hologram Token unit Romanoff Blitzer Grade 4 Deep Space Devourer, Andlak Vesh Ancient Absolute unit Romanoff Blitzer Deep Space Serpent, Xorothnaya Alien Absolute unit Romanoff Blitzer Category:Clan Category:Interstellaris Category:Star Gate